Te Quiero!
by Nia Shintarou
Summary: Aomine Daiki, 22 tahun. Virgo, Mahasiswa semester 7 jurusan PGSD di Touo University, makhluk terseksi se-Desa Cimaja, hobby bermain basket dengan teman-teman setimnya. Midorima Shintarou, 21 tahun. Cancer, Mahasiswa jurusan Pendidikan Bahasa Inggris semester 7 di Shuutoku university, kembang desa Cisolok, hobby membaca. . . Dua pribadi yang bertemu dalam satu ikatan hubungan.


**TE QUIERO!**

 **KUROKO NO BASUKE TADATOSHI FUJIMAKI**

 **Aomine Daiki x fem!Midorma Shintarou**

 **Don't like, don't read! I've warned you!**

 **xXX**

.

.

.

Pukul 21.30

' _Neng? Udah tidur belum'_

Pesan masuk dari Daiki ke ponsel Shinta membuatnya mengalihkan perhatian dari layar laptop untuk segera membuka sms pemain basket tersebut..

' _Apa a?'_

' _Lagi apa neng?'_ Balas sms Daiki.

' _Lagi ngerjain tugas a. Aa lagi apa?'_

' _Eum. Tugas apa? Udah selesai? Aa kaluman (bosan).'_

' _Kaluman kenapa atuh a? Iya udah selesai.'_

Shinta berbohong sejenak karena berpikir tugasnya bisa dikerjakan lain waktu.

' _Kaluman aja. Smsan yuk?'_

' _Pan ini lagi smsan a.'_

' _Hm. Neng aa boleh nanya gak?'_

' _Boleh a. Mau nanya apa?'_

' _Kita teh udah berapa lama pacaran teh?'_

Si neng mikir sejenak untuk sekadar menghitung waktu hubungan yang dijalani.

' _Eum.. adalah 39 bulan a,'_

' _Udah lama geuning nya? Asa gak kerasa.'_

' _Itu teh udah dapet ngitung termasuk putus nyambungnya.a.'_

' _Oh, hehehe.. eta na mah ulah dibahas atuhlah neng'_

' _Hm. Kenapa emang nya a? Aa pengen anniversary-an kayak orang-orang bukan?'_

' _Bukan atuh neng! Kan kita mah udah hehehe lagian aa mah trauma ah, dulu pas kita mau ngerayain tanggal jadian pertama malah ada kejadian yang bikin baper.'_

' _Hm. Soal neng mau dijodohin sama juragan sapi import itu bukan a? Udah atuh a, lagian neng udah milih aa, terus Abah sama Ummi juga setuju aja sama pilihan neng.'_

' _Iya sih, tapi tetep aja kan neng kalo inget itu asa nyeredet kana hate teh. Padahal aa teh udah ngumpulin uang buat kita ngerayain. Aa teh pengen ajakin neng naik kuda, kan neng pernah bilang kalo anniversary pengen naik kuda.'_

' _Hm. '_

' _Tong marah nyak!aa gak ada maksud ngebahas.'_

' _Henteu a.'_

' _Neng?'_

' _Apa a?'_

' _Neng?'_

' _Apa ih?'_

' _Cuma manggil hehehe..'_

' _Ish.. si aa mah. Yang bener atuh sms teh!'_

' _Marah-marah wae geulisna ilang coba.'_

' _Apa atulaaaah aa mah._ Blush! Muka si neng udah kayak kepiting rebus dibilang geulis (cantik) doang sama aa Daiki.'

' _Neng teh sayang gak sih sama aa?'_

' _Menurut aa?'_

' _Ih, kan aa yang nanya. Naha neng malah balik nanya?'_

' _Atuhlah nanyanya aneh. Aa udah jelas tau jawabannya apa.'_

' _Nggak, aa mah gak tau da.'_

' _Ya udah.'_

' _Eh, si eneng mah nyak.'_

' _Atuh harus jawab apa?'_

' _Ya, simple. Jawab aja sayang atau nggak.'_

' _Kalo sayang kenapa? Kalo nggak kenapa?'_

' _Ya udah berarti gak sayang, ya?'_

' _Nilai aja sendiiri!'_

' _Neng sayang sama Aa?'_

' _Itu tau!'_

' _Neng lagi pms ya?'_

' _Hm. Kok jadi nanya pms?'_

' _Abisan judes terus jawabnya.'_

' _Aa tau dari mana kalo neng judes?'_

' _Ya kelihatan atuh neng isi smsnya juga.'_

' _Sok tau! Aa kan bukan paranormal!'_

' _Aa emang bukan paranormal. Tapi Aa yang paling tahu isi hati kamu gimana, sifat kamu gimana neng.'_

' _Emang sifat neng kumaha a? (gimana)'_

' _Tukang marah-marah, baperan, kadang judes, egois, keras kepala. Ah banyak we pokokna mah..'_

Awalnya senyam-senyum gaje kini langsung dibuat cemberut! Luar biasa Aa Daiki mah.

' _Atuh kenapa mau hubungan sama Neng kalo sifat Neng buruk semua di mata Aa?'_

' _Karena Aa sayang sama Neng.'_

' _Alasannya?'_

' _Emang sayang butuh alasan?'_

Blush! Lagi-lagi si neng dibikin kayak kepiting rebus sama si Aa Daiki alhasil gak jadi cemberutnya. Ah, dasar Aa Daiki ngegembel aja! Sini author cium dulu! /heh/

' _Neng?'_

' _Hm?'_

' _Neng yakin mau jadi istri aa?'_

' _Aa kenapa nanya gitu?'_

' _Aa calon guru SD. Pasti gajinya kecil, kalo neng merasa kurang gimana? Kan aa harus jadi guru honor dulu, paling gajinya nanti 300 ribuan sebulan. Itupun kalo lancar sebelum diangkat jadi PNS.'_

' _Hm, kan neng juga bisa kerja buat nambah-nambah biaya rumah tangga kita.'_

' _Tapi Aa pengennya neng nanti jadi Ibu Rumah Tangga yang baik aja ngurus Aa sama anak kita di rumah'_

' _Eum, iya A. Tapi kalo neng jadi guru Bahasa Inggris gak akan terlalu menghabiskan waktu diluar kok. Kan Cuma setengah hari aja, itu pun pada hari-hari tertentu aja sesuai jamnya.'_

' _Iya sih, tapi kalo materi kita udah cukup mah biar Aa aja yang kerja. Itu udah jadi tanggungjawab Aa sebagai imam yang baik neng. Aa pengen jadi imam yang baik, soleh, dan ganteng.'_

Aa udah ganteng dimata neng kok. Tadinya sih si neng mau bilang kayak gitu tapi gak jadi ah, takut jadi anak alay (?)

' _Iya sayang, Aamiin yaa..'_

' _Neng harus bangga punya calon suami guru SD?'_

' _Kenapa A?'_

' _Anak oranglain aja dididik apalagi nanti anak sendiri. Pria idaman bangetlah neng pokoknya. *emot titik dua bintang*'_

" _..."_

' _A neng ngantuk.'_

' _Mau tidur?'_

' _Nggak, mau lari. Iya atuh a.'_

' _Udah salat Isya belum?'_

' _Ini baru mau, hehehe..'_

' _Kebiasaan! Salat dulu cepetan terus tidur ya.'_

' _Iya a, tadi teh tanggung lagi ngerjain tugas.'_

' _Gak boleh gitu lain kali, ya! Jangan suka menunda-nunda salat!'_

' _Iya sayang.'_

Hal inilah yang paling disukai Shinta pada kekasihnya yang satu ini. Aa Daiki selalu mengajaknya dalam kebaikan walau masih banyak kekurangan setidaknya dia bisa memberikan pengaruh positive. Tidak ada manusia yang sempurna, tapi dia selalu berusaha untuk lebih baik. InsyaAllah Daiki akan segera menghalalkan pujaan hatinya.

' _Selamat tidur sayang. Labyuuu.. Neng sayang Aa.'_

Daiki hanya tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepala membaca sms kekasihnya. Dia merasa bahwa Shinta bisa sangat cepat berubah sikap dari judes, galak, baik, romantis, bahkan alay. Tapi inilah uniknya Midorima Shintarou, 21 tahun, berperawakan kurus namun menawan. Bagi Daiki tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan pesona dari Miss Worldnya itu.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

Huiwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.. apa ini? XD tiba-tiba saja pengen nulis ginian hadeuh -_-


End file.
